The world of polymers has progressed rapidly to transform material science from wood and metals of the 19th Century to the use of thermoset polymers of the mid-20th Century to the use of thermoplastic polymers of later 20th Century.
Thermoplastic elastomers combine the benefits of elastomeric properties of thermoset polymers, such as vulcanized rubber, with the processing properties of thermoplastic polymers.
For safety reasons in some uses, thermoplastic elastomers should be flame retardant. There is customer demand for essentially non-halogen flame retardant thermoplastic elastomers.